A Shadow to Light
by talentlessDAWN
Summary: [Oneshot] You need him, yet you push him away. Still, even a light like yourself join the dark like him and betray the light. Even a dark like himself is fully covered in darkness, yet a small flash of light is still in his heart.


You sigh as you continue to search for him. "I'm sure he is somewhere in this area..." You whispered to yourself.

The moon show up, shining brightly together with the twinkerling stars, and also you were sleepy and hungry. Your legs shake a little, but your thoughts are distracted by a noise heard behind you.

You quickly turn around, throwing the kunai. The person jump quickly and stood behind you, kunai at your neck and a hand on you waist. You sigh as you drop the kunai which was in yout hand. "Well, what do we have here?" The familiar voice said as you snap you head to look at the person.

"S-Sasuke...?" You whisper. The ravenette narrow his eyes as he push his kunai a little hard on your neck, causing it to bleed. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" He demanded. You quickly move away from his kunai and you turn around, looking straight at him in the eye. "You... don't recongize me?" You asked, shocked.

Sasuke twitch as he stare at your face, eyeing you from up and down. "Not really." He answered.

You sigh a little as you shook your head. "I'm [Name] [Lastname], Your bestfriend before you leave the village."

He groan when you metion _"village"_ but sigh, anyways. "I remember you... you changed." He said, causing you to blush and let out a small smile. "In a good or bad way?" He asked.

"In a good way." You answered.

He turn around, walking into the dark. You quickly grab your kanata and swing at him but he block it with his Kurasagi. You frown when he block while he smirk. "Let's see how strong you got." He said, making you chuckle. At first, you and him always block each others attack. So you both throw you kanata away and go on with ninjutsu.

[Lastname] is specalist in Ninjutsu . Most of [Lastname]'s jutsu cannot be copied, even by Sharigan. But it can only be copied if the Uchiha is strong. [Lastname] have a lot of powerful chakra, and [Lastname]'s chakras match with the First Hokage, Harashima Senju. [Lastname] are mostly water users but the speacial one's have all element. That's why [Lastname] is the second's most strongest clan. Also, they are immune to genjutsu.

"Lighting Style: Cracking Whip!" You yelled when you finish doing the handsign. Then, there is a sparkling whip in you hands. You smirked when Sasuke's sharigan can't copied the jutsu. He done some handsign and immedietly, you widen your eyes. You slash the whip around his wrist, stopping him from doing that handsigns. He pursed his lips, and you knew that he is trying not to scream.

"Fire Style:-" Before you could finish doing the handsigns. Sasuke use his other free hand and throw his shuriken. You dogde it and he use that as a aventage. He do a one hand jutsu and yelled. "Water Style: Swirling Waves!"

The water then surround you, creating a cage for you to drown. You do the handsign quickly and yelled "Wind Style: Dancing Breeze!" The air is dancing around the water, making it turn into ice. Quickly, you grab the kunai and make a hole, breaking through the ice-now cage.

"Earth Style: Hundreds Spikes!" Sasuke yelled. The ground below you is now spiky. Before you fell into those spikes, you done the handsigns. "Wind Style: Erasing Air!" The air quickly destroyed the spikes in the blink of an eyes as you land down, gracefully. You quickly do the forbidden jutsu.

"Fire Style: Thousand leaves of Swirling Fire!" The fire turn into smal leaves and they start swirling around Sasuke, who was panicked. You smirked when the fire surround him fully.

You didn't know that Sasuke was behind you. You widen your eyes when he grab you by the shoulder and push you very hard to the tree, making you almost cry. He lean in, traping you between the tree and him. You stare at him, like a brave boy. But inside, you are scared. You wanted him... to stay with you.

"Your strong." He smirked.

You felt something rolled down on you cheeks and you knew that it is tears. He turn his back and leave you there. Before he made a single step, you grab him by the his wrist and pulled him closer to you, ingoring the pain on your bleeding back.

"Please.." You sobbed in his shoulder. "Please... stay.. with...me... please."

"I am a monster." He said. You know that Sasuke want to pull away, but you could read his movements was unsure of what he was doing.

"No... No, your not.." You said. He push you from your grasp and turn to push you very hard into the tree, feeling very annoyed. He hold you tightly in the neck very tightly.

You barely have any air from his well-muscle hand but he is making you hard to get a breathe by pushing himself into you chest. You tried to hold back your pain when he scratch and dig his nail deeply into you hip.

"No, I changed. I've become a rougher," He said. "How could you love a beast like me?" He asked.

You tried to smile at him, but tears are kept falling on your cheeks. You gasp for air, trying to breath by not pushing him away.

If this was your end... then you would be happy at least you saw him before you die... or die by his hands.

"Its... because... you make...me fall for... you... and I... made.. you fell.. for me..." was you reply.

Getting annoyed, he kiss you rough and hard making you gasp. His hands move to your ass, pushing them, making him have a better angle on kissing you. He ripped of your clothes, making you naked infront of him. He bite your tougue and drink the blood and move his lips to your neck and suck, lick and bite them, leaving purple hickeys and earning a moan from you. "Ah, Aaaah! OH! Ah!"

He pull, twist and suck your nipples and breast hard, making them red while slapping your ass making you scream in the screaching pain and mind-blowing pleasure. He pulled your legs up and put them around his waist and trusting hard and rough in your womanhood making your head arch back when he hit something.

"Aaaah, ah! Sasu ㅡ OH! SASUKE! Aaahh..."

* * *

After two hours of the pleasure and pain he gave you, he pulled away. You can barely breathe and stand on your own. You can felt the blood and his cum trickling down to your thight. Your stomach was paining and so was your womanhood from his hard and long member.

He look into you eyes and hold you tightly so you wouldn't fall. "Now... I am.. a monster..." He said.

You shake your head and smile lightly. "No, there... is still the.. Sasuke... I know." You reply.

He sigh and shake his head. "Stubborn girl..." He said as he carried you in bridal style and hold you tightly into his chest, walking into the dark path.

"I... missed you.." You whispered through the last sob from the pain which was still in you body. You closed your eyes, slowly drifting away to a sleepless dream when you heard his voice.

"Yeah... the same." His voice is cold and rough, but still, there is the warmth it gives you.

You chuckled softly and humorless and mumbled something before going to sleep.

"That's... my Sasuke."

* * *

**Aurth****or**_** Notes:  
**_

It been one hour and a half since I finish writing this and 50 minutes for editing. Really, I hate Duckbutt but it just no big deal. I mran, look, just look. There are many otaku voting that Duckbutt is _sexy _but for me, I vote for Naruto.

My writing skills has change since I first wrote a le poorly crappy story. Really, once I read it, I delete it. There is so many... shitty things in there.

But I thank you for reading, reviewing, favourite this oneshot. Just thank you.

Don't forget to check out my Wattpad account. I just want to have followers till it reach 50 followers so I can write a story. That just a vow I created for myself.

user/talentlessDAWN

Bye bye~


End file.
